<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say that we'll stay with each other; and it will always be like this by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639971">say that we'll stay with each other; and it will always be like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>heroes of olympus rewrite au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Feelings, Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sleepy Cuddles, leo has feelings and he doesn't know that piper does as well, teengage stupidity, that's what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He looks at her, still asleep, her choppy brown hair spread out over the pillow, one hand stretched out in sleep for him. Piper snores quietly in her sleep, and Leo smiles softly before leaning down and kissing her forehead. </p><p>He shouldn't do this. He knows this from the bottom of his heart. </p><p>   - or in which leo has feelings and it's fucking him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano (mentioned), Piper McLean &amp; Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>heroes of olympus rewrite au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say that we'll stay with each other; and it will always be like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He looks at her, still asleep, her choppy brown hair spread out over the pillow, one hand stretched out in sleep for him. Piper snores quietly in her sleep, and Leo smiles softly before leaning down and kissing her forehead.<br/>
<br/>
He shouldn't do this. He knows this from the bottom of his heart. She still has feelings for Jason, even though Jason remembers Reyna - the girl he left behind, his Annabeth.<br/>
<br/>
Piper is off limits still. Just because Leo can't risk it. He can't risk ruining his greatest friendship just because he's fallen ass over head in love with her. This is something that he can't fuck up - no matter how tempting it is.<br/>
<br/>
Leo slides out of the cot they are both sleeping on, before getting up and walking out into the hallway, running a hand over his face. He enters the engine room, sitting down at the spinning chair he'd stolen from the Big House when he had furnished the Argo II.<br/>
<br/>
"Gods I'm fucked." Leo mumbles, staring at the controls. This isn't the first time he's sat like this, wondering why the hell he hasn't made his move yet, and why the hell he was so scared to fuck up things.<br/>
<br/>
He'd never been able to figure that out. Deciding that it was worthless to continue thinking about shit he couldn't change, Leo found himself drifting off into sleep.</p><p><br/>
→→→</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Hey. Leo wake up." Leo shot awake as a voice brought him out of his sleep. He opened his eyes, and came face to face with Piper, who was cocooned in a blanket, one hand rubbing her eyes, the other resting on the back of his chair.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Pipes.. You ok?" Leo's brows furrowed as he saw the beginning of tears in Piper's eyes. She sniffled quietly before walking closer to him. "I had a bad dream. It was so stupid but.." He knew the feeling, and without even thinking, he opened his arms for her.<br/>
<br/>
Piper hesitated for a moment before sitting on Leo's lap, dropping her blanket on the floor, as one of his hands pressed against her lower back to keep her from falling, the other gently rubbing her leg.<br/>
<br/>
"I lost you. You and Jason and everyone but I lost you Leo. I don't want to lose you." Piper said quietly, a whimper in her voice. Leo could feel his heart racing as he wiped a tear from Piper's cheek. "You won't lose me Pipes. I promise."<br/>
<br/>
Piper looked him in the eyes for a long moment, and he sucked a breath in as she bit her bottom lip. "Say that we'll stay with each other. Even if.. even if things don't work on this quest ok? Promise me that if we die, we'll die thinking of each other?"<br/>
<br/>
Leo looked at her, unsure at first about what to say. Gods, his heart was breaking just listening to Piper, how broken and sad she sounded. Demigods didn't have lots of time to live, and they both knew that. "Yeah. I promise." Leo whispered into Piper's ear, she smiled softly before resting her head against his chest.<br/>
<br/>
Even without the promise, he would have died thinking about her. After all, she was everything he thought about. Leo let out a soft sigh, before grabbing the blanket with one hand. "We'll stay together Pipes. I promise."<br/>
<br/>
And with that, he found himself drifting off to sleep once again, Piper wrapped in his arms, and the both of them wrapped in a blanket.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>